


Apples would not fall down

by poemsporn



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemsporn/pseuds/poemsporn
Summary: Summary: I lost you. I lost so much.....Steve finds a way that he finally can go to another time. After searching for several time zones.He finally finds a Bucky without Steve.Hulk plant Steve/Endgame Bucky.





	Apples would not fall down

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I need to explain something that might help you to better understand this story. But if you don't read it now, it Ok too.
> 
> This World (in my novel ) timeline. It 's without Captain America. Because after he won the Red Skull. Everyone thinks that he died with the Red Skull. But a few days later, He comes back alive. (In fact, he comes back by time machine after beating Thanos in another time zone )and gets married. After that he said, he won't be a hero anymore …  
> Now, Romanov and sam slove the Hydra problem …
> 
> Hulk plant Steve timeline? I am too lazy to explain. Please read the comic book.:)

# Ⅰ  
Hulk, plant.  
Steve open time machine, with the hope of maybe, can hug bucky once again.  
He starts to tape the time zone code.  
Time zone 199999.19th  
Time Machine’s screen starts to show some something.

 

19th

They danced, with soft music, and warm Brooklyn ’s sunshine.  
Peggy putting her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe even now”  
Steve kissed her."But it is the truth, the war is over, I come back home.”  
Peggy hugged him, "yeah, later, you picked James home, don't forget that to buy a cake. It is our anniversary.”  
Steve smiled, "How can I?”

Soldier sits back to that chair. After brainwash, They decided to test, these days. Doesn't. Know how he seems to know something. They have to make sure he still belongs to Hydra.  
The give him a needle of a narcotic drug.  
Then asked him.  
"Tell me who you are?”  
The soldier slowly said" winter…solider.”  
They nodded  
"put him on ice.”

 

Steve stopped watching.  
He took a deep breath.  
It's working. He thinks, finally. After serial weeks of time. He had watched so many time zones.   
Some Bucky luckily hadn’t become winter solider,some don’t.but everything was not seem so bad when Steve by him side.  
Like a bedtime story. now, he finally can own one.  
Now, he only wants to do a thing.  
find Bucky.

Don't worry about, bad days, are over, war is also over, I will take you home.buck.


End file.
